1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, more particularly, to an OLED display having improved mechanical strength.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An OLED display is a self-emissive display that displays images using organic light emitting diodes.
The OLED display includes a display panel assembly that includes the OLEDs. Typically, a filler is used inside the display panel assembly to buffer external impact transmitted to the internals of the assembly.